


whenever you want

by zachlu



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, rated PG for Pretty Gay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlu/pseuds/zachlu
Summary: “After your comeback?” Taemin asks as he pulls away to stare down at him. His eyes are sparkling.“Whenever you want,” he says again, pulling his lover into another kiss. “Whenever you want.”





	whenever you want

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so shit, i wrote it at 1am

Jongin smiles softly as his hands travel across his lover’s back; they’re warm and correspond well with the lingering water droplets. His hands cascade down Taemin’s shoulders as he dips his head down to press a kiss to his nape. Water droplets blend with his lips as the kiss lingers against Tae’s warm, wet skin.

Jongin reaches towards the white bottle of shampoo that lingered in the corner of the bathtub, latching onto it tightly so it doesn’t slip out of his hand. He squeezes some of its contents onto his hand and rubs his palms together.

Tae’s comfortable. His body and mind are relaxed, which was a nice break from the previous days of stress. All of his worries and concerns washed away with the water that trailed down his back, into the bath. Jongin tangles his hands into his boyfriend’s hair and massages until there is a sufficient amount of suds in his hair. Tae softly moans as his hands massage at his scalp; Jongin smiles and kisses his shoulder.

 It’s rare, seeing this side of Taemin. They’re always busy, they never get to just relax. There was always something that came up or something they needed to film. Their lives were ruled by the public eye, and they never had any free time because of it. Taemin’s always worried about something, whether it be his next comeback or what he’s going to get for lunch- there’s always something plaguing his mind.

He’s different here, like this- Calm. He’s relaxed and content, happy that their schedules had finally lined up. It’s been so long since they had some actual alone time, it was a nice change.

Jongin was glad they’d decided to stay inside for the one day they had together. The could have seen a movie, or maybe went out to eat, something like that. But they’re tired, practically exhausted from the busy week they’d both had. Most of Tae’s consisted of concerts and promoting since he’d just released an album. Jongin’s mainly consisted of horribly long dance practices. They knew it’d be best to stay inside, resting with each other, catching up. It was also best that they stay out of the public’s eye, the last thing they needed was for people to find out about their relationship.

They didn’t really care about what the public thought, but they did care about their careers. They knew they’d probably be down the drain if something like that slipped out.

Tae relaxes his body onto Jongin’s, letting all of his weight slouch against his boyfriend. Jongin’s hands abandon his hair and trail down his arms, leaving a trail of bubbles wherever he touches. Tae sighs as Jongin rests his head into the crook of his neck. He presses a kiss to the warm, watery skin as Taemin sits up. Jongin grabs a cup and fills it with water. Tae shivers as the water falls down into his hair, he hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten.

“I love you,” Tae mumbles as Jongin pours another cup of water into his hair, his hand lightly shaking through the strands to get the soap out.

Jongin sighs and continues rinsing out his boyfriend's hair. He’s happy. “I love you, too,” he sits the cup down. Dipping his head down to kiss his cheek, he asks, “Do you want conditioner?” Tae nods.

Tae really didn’t need conditioner in his hair, for it had been the previous night. But he wanted it. He didn’t want this moment to end, not yet.

Jongin hums in response and raps his arms around Taemin’s small frame. The water splashed at the sudden movement. It was no longer hot, it was merely warm. Tae knew that it’d turn cold if they stayed in it longer. He didn’t care.

His lover kisses along his shoulder to his neck and sighs against the soft skin, his breath warm. “I’ve missed you,” he says into the crook of Taemin’s neck. Tae’s body relaxes into Jongin’s and molds to his lips. Jongin’s teeth light graze his skin, ever so slightly nibbling at places. “So much.”

Tae turns his head as Jongin kisses along his neck. When he finally reaches his face, he presses a sweet, soft kiss against his lips. It felt so unbelievably nice for Jongin to be able to kiss him without worrying who would see. Without feeling like they’d get caught. They really missed this. Jongin trails his fingers along his stomach as he pulls away from him. The water sloshes as he reaches for the conditioner.

He repeats the same thing he did with the shampoo, only slower. His hands combing through his hair multiple times, making sure that it would be knot free when it dried. On occasion, Tae would moan, or groan, in pleasure. It was only ever soft and quiet, but it made Jongin happy. It pleased him to know that his boyfriend was comfortable enough, relaxed enough, to show such a vulnerable side of himself-  he rarely ever moaned, for he was really self-conscious about it. It made Jongin’s heart swell.

Jongin rinses his hair with grace, his hands smoothing over the silky texture of the conditioner until there isn’t anymore. Tae shivers with each cup of water dropped; the water is now cold.

Jongin is the first to get out, much to Tae’s dismay. If he’d have it his way, they’d stay like that forever. Or as long as they could. They could’ve just run more hot water. As Jongin gets dressed, Taemin unplugs the tub. The feeling of the plug is weird against his pruney fingers. He watches the soap mixed water drain into a circle, it turns into a tornado-like swirl as two arms scoop his body up into a standing position.

Tae sheepishly smiles at him as he steps out of the shower, his lover gripping his hips.

Jongin stares at the older boy, absolutely smitten. He was so in love with him, it was kind of ridiculous. He wonders if Tae knew, at all, of how that smile affects him. His hands abandon his hips to grab the towel that lay on the sink. Wrapping the maroon fabric around his boyfriend’s shoulders, he pulls him into a kiss. “I adore you,” he mumbles against his lips. “Get dressed.”

-

Taemin hums the tune of a song Jongin can’t recognize as his hands rake through the strands of his hair. They’re laying in bed now; Tae’s cheek is resting against Jongin’s chest, laying contrasted against the dark black fabric of his shirt. He can feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s body through the thin cotton.

“Your voice is lovely,” Jongin comments as he moves his hand from his hair to his back, his fingers trailing lightly against his spine. Taemin shivers under the touch and kisses his neck.

The room is cold. Taemin had left the window open the previous night, and still had yet to close it. However, he refused to leave the position they were in, refused to leave Jongin’s welcoming body-heat. He was cold, yes. The air that blew inside was wintery and crisp, it sends shivers through his body. As a result, he cuddles closer to Jongin’s chest. Jongin lightly pulls the sheet over his legs.

Tae trails a cold hand up and touches Jongin’s face, cupping it so he can kiss him. He moves his body upward, so he can reach his face better, and presses a soft kiss against Jongin’s plush lips. It lasts barely a second until Taemin falls beside him. His boyfriend rolled off of him slowly, the bed making a soft pat sound as his weight hit it.

Jongin turns on his side and faces his lover. “What was that for?” he asks.

“Just because,” Taemin replies. He rolls over and lets Jongin press himself against his back.

Jongin’s heart clenches as Tae takes his hand and scoots closer to him. He’s so in love with him, it hurt. He’s sick of hiding their relationship, sick of hiding his feelings for the older boy, sick of lying. His heart ached.

He doesn’t think he can take much more it, if he were being honest. He didn’t know how long he could last, pretending to be friends was emotionally draining. He brings their interlaced hands up to his lips and kisses Tae’s ring finger- he’s finally given into his heart’s longing. He didn’t care that his brain screamed at him. “Marry me,” he says softly.

Taemin turns so he’s facing him and looks at him fondly. His eyes are glassy, he’s tired. “Okay,” he mumbles as he presses his lips to Jongin’s. When he pulls away, he asks when.

Jongin pushes a stray piece of brown hair out of the elder’s eyes, “Whenever you want.”

Taemin’s brows furrow. “It’s illegal to marr-”

Jongin cuts him off with another kiss. “Taemin,” he says against his lips. “If you said you wanted to go to the states to elope, right now, I would do it.” He rolls onto his back and pulls his lover on top of him, his hands sliding into his hair. He presses several kisses to Taemin’s lips.

“After your comeback?” Taemin asks as he pulls away to stare down at him. His eyes are sparkling.

“Whenever you want,” he says again, pulling his lover into another kiss. “Whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leejehwan](https://leejehwan.tumblr.com/)  
> i'll do requests if you message me/send me an ask <3  
> please leave a comment/kudos, i'd appreciate it.


End file.
